Faction War
After the second maelstrom war, (documented in two of my other stories: The Beginning of the End and Special Operations) it was decided the Nexus Force would have to be better organized, in case there were any further maelstrom outbreaks. In short, it meant there had to be a leader. This meant that one leader, one of the leaders of the four factions, had to be chosen. This was not good, but all four faction leaders agreeed that it had to be done. All four parties campaigned for their candidate, and all four were equally supported. It was clear that a leader could not be picked. 12/20/2613- Sentinel HQ: Duke Exeter walked up and down the hall, and did it again, and again, and again. He was determined to win, yet he had no idea how. It was in the middle of the night, when suddenly all the lights went out. Duke Exeter drew his sword, it glowed blue in the darkness. He heard footsteps in ahead of him, and behind him. "Who is it!" he shouted, "is this some trick the Paradox is playing on us! Unless you reveal yourselves you will be smashed!" He swung his sword in a shallow arc in front of him, he saw a puff of purple smoke, and then he realized what was happening. "MAELSTR-" he tried to shout, but he was cut off. The next thing he knew he was tied to a chair. A stromling was explaining to him what he had to do. "Duke Exeter, do you want to become king of the Nexus Force?" He wanted to lead, not be king. He tried to say no, but the maelstrom had control of him. "Yes," he said. "Duke Exeter, do you realize that you could become king so easily, by simply fighting the other factions?" Duke Exeter tried to say no, but he couldn't. He was part of the maelstrom. "Yes, I will, but the sentinels will no longer follow me.") "That," the stromling said, "is why we have come. We, the maelstrom will be your army, we will corrupt the other sentinels, and they will fight with us against the other factions. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Will you do this?" "Yes." The First Attack 12/22/2613- LEGO Universe TV: "Ladies and gentlemen- now a special report, brought to you live by LEGO Universe TV! Our guest star today is Vanda Darkflame!") "Thanks Jim, now we have some important things to talk about today. Here are the the current votes for the leader of the-" Vanda was cut off. An army of sentinels stormed into the room, swords flailing. "Duke Exeter for king!" they shouted, as they tried to attack Vanda. Vanda Darkflame jumped to her feet, and promptly jumped out the window. All of this was of course broadcasted on TV, so the entire universe knew about it. The Sentinels had committed a direct act of war against the Paradox. Vanda did not wait, the next day she declared war upon the Sentinels. The Venture League and the Assembly did their best to stay out of the building conflict, knowing that choosing sides could be very dangerous. Both factions, however realized that it was the Sentinels who had attacked first, and if they had to pick a side, they would side with the Paradox. A Paradox Spy 12/25/2613 The Paradox spy crept forward. He was dressed in blue camo, as the blend in the sentinel colors. He had managed to infiltrate the Sentinel fortress, he knew a strategic meeting would be taking place in twenty five minutes approx, in room 13. He found the room he was looking for, there were many cracks in the wall, and so he managed to climb it. The next half hour was going to be torture, as he was going to have to hold on to the wall, hoping he wouldn't be seen by the enemies below. Twenty minutes later, as planned, the Sentinels arrived. Duke Exeter sat down, along with the rest of his generals. "We must plan an attack upon the Paradox labratory on the Avant Gardens," Duke Exeter replied. The other sentinels nodded in agreement. "Lord Exeter, if I may suggest, we should attack as soon as possible, so their forces will not be ready." "I agree, but do you think we have enough troops?" Exeter replied. "We currently have around two thousand knights and sumarai combined." Duke Exeter smiled. "Rally our forces! We shall attack on the morrow!" While this conversation was going on, the Paradox spy was clutching the wall. He was sweating profusely, as he had been supporting his entire body weight for over twenty five minutes. He was in the best of shape, but he couldn't last forever. A drop of sweat trickled down, and feel right on Duke Exeter's head. "What was that?" Duke Exeter asked. "What was what, oh lord Exeter?" one of the Barons asked. "It's raining in here!" The generals looked up. "Lord Exeter, you might want to consider reporting in to the sick bay." Duke shot the generals an angry look, before sulking out of the room. The spy breathed a sigh of relief, he would live to spy another day. He returned to Vanda, and reported. Reinforcements were sent immediately to the lab, and were briefed to attack anyone who wore the Sentinel colors. The Paradox Labratory 12/26/2613- Paradox Laboratory, The Avant Gardens: It rained that morning. The Paradox soldiers lined themselves up. There were fifteen thousand of them, five thousand less than there were Sentinels. They did have the upper ground however. Careful tactical examination had shown that the battle would end in a stalemate, but the Paradox laboratory had to be defended, if the Sentinels got their hands on the weapons that were in constructions there, they would have a huge advantage. At six o'clock in the morning, a line of knights were spotted stealthily moving towards the lab. They protected their bodies with their shields, even though it was obvious they were out of the range of the Paradox weaponry. About an hour later, the battle began. Sentinels charged, they had brought a battering ram, and began pounding on the door to the lab. The entire Sentinel army surrounded the lab, knights with shields blocked any imagination fired by the Paradox that might hit any of the minifigs wielding the battering ram. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Yet the door still held firm. It would not budge. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The hinges began to give way.... BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The door came crashing down, yet it would not be that easy. Paradox marauders poored from the open door, and into the fray of Sentinels. They caught the enemy by surprise, and managed to drive them away from the lab. They held out against a much stronger foe for hours, before they collapsed of fatigue and had to be dragged back to the lab by their allies. The Paradox unleashed powerful imagination cannons, that sent Sentinels flying all over the place. They were no match for it's power. The Sentinels brought siege weapons forwards, catapults, and spear throwers. The battle lasted exactly 23 hours, 12 minutes, and 2 seconds, before the Sentinels realized that nobody would win the battle, and decided to withdraw. A cheer came from the ranks of Paradox warriors, who had fought so long and hard to drive the enemy back. Their hard work had payed off. Back at Nexus Tower, Overbuild and Hael heard of the news of the battle. "So the Sentinels really attacking the Paradox... this doesn't seem right. Something must of taken them, I cannot believe that they are acting on their own free will." "Whether they are or they aren't the Venture League is siding with the Paradox." "Yes, and so is the Assembly." A Meeting at Nexus Tower 1/2/2614- Nexus Tower: "We MUST discover why the Sentinels are attacking us!" Overbuild shouted, "they may yet have a good reason!" This caused an uproar from the Paradox. "They have no good reason, they are horrible people!" shouted a Space Marauder. "QUIET!" Vanda ordered. Everyone looked at her. "I agree with Doctor Overbuild, we must know first, even if we will be forced to engage the Sentinels in all out war." Hael nodded, Overbuild was content. Vanda continued to speak, "There are still some Sentinels who are still siding with the Nexus Force, yet they grow smaller by the day. It seems that Duke Exeter is rounding them up and taking them here- on Crux Prime. Then they are brainwashed, or something and they immediately decide to help Duke Exeter. We know where this brainwashing facility is, so all we need is for some one to go there." "I agree," Hael and Overbuild said in unison. "But- who should we send?" Hael asked. Vanda looked and up. "The Paradox will go, this is our war." Overbuild tried to say no, but Vanda cut him off. "Prepare a squadron of Space Marauders for the task. Overbuild, can you get a ship ready for them?" "Why yes," Overbuild said. "Good. Have them leave in forty-five minutes." A Mystery is Solved 1/2/2614- In a ship full of space marauders: The space marauders had blasted off from Nexus Tower. The "brainwashing" facility was on the other side of Crux Prime, so it was no short stroll in the park. It took them about half an hour to arrive. They jumped out of the ship, and began to move towards the building. They were on target. They saw a group of Sentinels being forced inside. Perfect timing, they could actually witness what happened to the sentinels. The space marauders entered behind the Sentinels. The Sentinels were forced into a room, the space marauders did not enter, yet. A few minutes later when it seemed all was clear they went inside, there was a closet, which they hid inside. They could see out of the slits in the screen. The good Sentinels were forced into pods by the bad Sentinels. The pods then closed, and a strange purple gas filled them. The Sentinel was being corrupted! The pod reopened, and out came another evil Sentinel. "So that's what happened, and Duke Exeter must of gotten infected and ordered all of this!" one space marauder said. The others nodded. Once the Sentinels were gone they crept back out of the room and returned to their ships. They blasted up into the sky, unseen. they returned to Nexus Tower, and went straight to Vanda Darkflame. They told her all they had seen. Vanda Darkflame thought for a moment, and then said: "This mystery has been solved, but now we have to come up with a solution to this problem.... We would need to uninfect them, but we could just use imagination syringes on each and every one of them, that would be so dangerous. I will have to speak to Doc. Overbuild, maybe he will come up with some innovative new design. An Innovative Solution 1/4/2614- Overbuilds Lab: "I've done it!" Overbuild shouted, and jumped with joy. "What have you done?" Vanda asked, she had been watching him. "I have come up with a way to uninfect all of the Sentinels, without having to use imagination syringes!" "What is it?" "An imagination cannon! You see, I have created a cannon that can actually fire large amounts of imagination over great distances, you see we have made cannons that fire imagination, but never so much and so far!" Vanda Darkflame smiled. "When do we use it?" she asked. "Oh whenever you want." "Alright," Vanda said, "have it ready for firing in ten minutes." "Alrighty!" Overbuild said, obviously very happy with his new discovery. Just One Sentinel Left 1/4/2614- Nexus Tower: The minifigures watched the firing of the imagination cannon. Overbuild was doing the countdown. "3..." "2..." "1..." "FIRE AT WILL!" The cannon began to fire at all known Sentinel bases on Crux Prime. Whenever a Sentinel was hit he/she would fall to the ground from the impact, get up, and wonder what happened, they were uninfected. The cannon fired for at least twenty minutes straight. "Status report?" Overbuild asked Vanda. "Overbuild, our scanners show there is only one more infected Sentinel on this planet. His name is Duke Exeter. Overbuild, we will have to go after him ourselves." Manhunt 1/5/2614- Nexus Tower: The three uninfected faction leaders prepared to find Duke Exeter, and uninfect him. Actually, finding him was very easy. He was the only infected person on Crux Prime, so the scanners picked him up instantly. The three leaders got into a ship, punched in the lone Sentinel's coordinates, and blasted off. It didn't take long to find him, the three faction leaders got out, and there stood Duke Exeter. "So, you have come," he said, looking into their eyes. "Yes," Overbuild said, "you have lost your army. You stand alone." "That may be true, but I will win this fight, I am stronger than all of you combined!" With that he lept towards the faction leaders, his purple sword swinging in a deadly arc. "DUCK!" Hael shouted. Doctor Overbuild ducked just in time, the sword whistled past the area where his neck had been a moment earlier. Duke Exeter lunged towards Hael, angry that he had told Overbuild to duck. Hael jumped to the left, and then to the right, he was surprised at the agility that Exeter wielded the sword with. Hael pulled out a cutless and parried Duke Exeter's sword. It was a perfect parry, it should have stopped any normal sword right in its tracks, but the huge purple sword sliced right through the cutless. Hael gasped, and jumped backwards. Then Duke Exeter turned his attention to Vanda Darkflame. He swung, but Vanda jumped over it, he swung again, but Vanda ducked under it. "I am tired of playing games, Vanda Darkflame," he said in a low, deep voice. Then, faster than the eye could process he grabbed Vanda's wrist, twirled her around his head, and threw her into a tree. Overbuild's jaw dropped, luckily his jaw raised in time, or else it would have been sliced off by the sword. Overbuild tried to build a turret to defend him, but when he was halfway through building it Duke Exeter would slice it in half with his sword. Hael slowly crept up behind Exeter, wielding an imagination syringe, swiftly he stabbed it into Exeter's back, and pushed the button. Duke Exeter whirled around, his dark purple sword became a light purple sword, and so did his eyes and armor, yet it was still purple. It was clear that another imagination syringe would be needed to uninfect Duke Exeter. Duke kicked Overbuild, sending him rolling head of heels at least five yards, then he turned his attention to Hael. "YOU DARE STAB BE THAT PUNY SYRINGE!" he shouted. His voice was so loud it made the trees tremble. He swung with all his might, Hael ducked just in time, but his hat was sliced off his head. "Hey, careful there... you might hurt me!" he taunted Duke. The Sentinel faction leader roared, and promptly bashed Hael in the face with his shield. Hael vibrated for a second, and than fell down. He was knocked out. "You see puny leaders of the Nexus Force! You cannot defeat me! I am more powerful than any of you ever imagined! He kicked Overbuild again. "Ha!" But due to all his cheering and roaring, he didn't notice Vanda Darkflame, leader of the Paradox slowly creeping up behind him. She injected him again. The light blue sword suddenly turned blue, and so did Duke Exeter's armor, and shield. He fell down, bewildered. Duke Exeter, and all of the Sentinels, were uninfected. Category:Post-Gameplay Era